


Life is a Battle

by Mewdove



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewdove/pseuds/Mewdove
Summary: Summer has ended. The kids have said their goodbyes, gotten on the bus and gone home. Though not all of them were as happy as others to leave.





	Life is a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a two chapter thing and they'll be pretty short this was written mainly for angst.

Summer had ended. They had said their goodbyes, gotten on the bus and gone home. Though not all of them were as happy as others to leave.

Max was one of them. The two people he had wanted to talk to had already been dropped off. He was left alone, leaning his head against the window as he watched the buildings go by. Dropped off a block away, he was already debating whether or not to just run. No, he wouldn’t have to run. They wouldn’t go after him. Eventually he gave in, starting to head back to his broken home. He would always remember which house was his, off in the shadows. All the light seemed to avoid it, at the end of the street. It was always quiet. Outside at least. Nothing seemed to have changed while he was gone.  
Eventually he got to the broken porch steps, paint chipped off. As he walked up them he tensed, the steps creaking. The young boy lifted his fist up to knock on the door but stopped as he heard voices inside. Max hadn’t even been in, yet they were already yelling, their shouts ringing in his head. All it brought back were bad memories, the screams, the fists, the tears. He hadn’t even realized his hand had been shaking, snapping out of his thoughts and taking a step back. Why was he scared? He never had been before. He’d gotten used to it. It was David’s fault with all his joy, his kindness, he had learned to like it. Now that it was gone, he finally realized how much it had affected him. Snapped him out of his own trance of abuse.  
He needed to call David, Gwen, someone that could help. Max cursed under his breath, realizing the only phone was the phone inside his own personal hell. Quickly he headed around the house, squeezing himself through the broken gate leading into the backyard. It was how he normally escaped if need be. Silently he snuck over to the backdoor, listening in. He heard nothing. Quietly he reached for the doorknob, pulling it open only as much as he needed to get inside. Automatically he flinched as the door squeaked. Hopefully his parents hadn’t heard it. Max rushed to the phone hanging on the wall, jumping up to grab it as he swiftly typed in the number Gwen had given him. “Pick up, pick up…” Mummering under his breath he almost smiled as he heard a voice from the other line.  
“If you’re selling something I don’t fucking want it.”  
“G-Gwen? Um… It’s Max I- Can you guys come pick me up?” Without warning he felt himself being lifted up and away from the phone. He screamed, attempting to grab onto anything, just to try and get free. As he was dragged into the other room he heard Gwen’s voice from the other line.  
“Max-? Max!?”  
It all happened fast. The police showed up first, then did Gwen and David. They tried their best to comfort him but he simply pushed them away. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want pity. He also didn’t want to leave. Max watched his parents be taken into a cop car and driven away, then of course they came up to him. He rode with a policeman and David to the station. Not even a day back home and everything he’d known had been ripped out from under him. All he wanted now was to fall asleep, maybe never even wake up.


End file.
